The Bearer of the Red Scarf
by Bolinlover123
Summary: Just a little one-shot about what the precious Red Scarf means for each brother, and a feely bro moment. To most, it was just a tattered, dingy, red scarf that they could always associate on the firebender's shoulders-and they didn't know why, because they had never asked. But for the brothers, The Scarf was so much more.


Bolin winced; the instant silence of the buzzing shower water turned off brought him out of his reverie. Silence, then shower curtains ruffling-meaning his brother was satisfied with how clean he now was from a long day at the power plant, and was going to be out any minute.

Bolin had been waiting all day for this moment. Which was stupid, he knew, because he could have just asked, but he found himself having to do this by himself, without Mako knowing, this silent, secret moment, just for him.

Bolin found himself frozen, looking at the Red Scarf wrapped around his neck in the full length mirror that hid on the inside of the brothers' bedroom door. He couldn't move- torn between terror of his brother finding _his _scarf on his broad shoulders - where he feared it didn't, and never could belong- and a childish longing to not let the security blanket ever go, memories griping him.

But he had lost track of time while his brother was in the shower- he had told himself to put The Scarf back before Mako came out- but he had just been looking at himself; yet the face he saw in the mirror was not sixteen, but six, The Scarf draped on him, dragging on the dirty ground like a cloak, corners wet with drying tears.

And now Mako was done, and was going to find him here, and Bolin just didn't want to see the look on his face, didn't think he could bare it.

"Hey, Bo...?" Mako called from the bathroom, "You see my scarf?" Surprisingly, his voice was not panicked at all.

Bolin swallowed, a shudder running though him.

Let the inevitable begin.

"Yes." he choked out, his voice thin and wavering, before trying again so Mako could hear him, "Um...y-yes...I...I have it." he called back.

Surprisingly, Mako replied right away and didn't sound mad at all. "Oh, you do? Thank goodness, I thought I lost it!"

Maybe Bolin _was_ overreacting.

Then, the humidity slurred into the bedroom as Mako opened the door, and the air instantly felt heavier.

Or maybe that was heart. What was he so afraid of? He had worn The Scarf countless times growing up!

Bolin found he had closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Mako's reflection was staring at him-not angry that he had taken his most prized possession- but sad...sad...in a happy, longing kind of way. His mouth curved up slightly, yet his eyes held a certain kind of sadness, knowing, understanding.

Bolin stuttered, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to take it! I-I just...I just wanted..." Bolin sighed, a sadness shallowing him, "Actually, I don't know what I wanted..." and Mako stepped closer to him, hands on his shoulders, chin rested on the earthbender's head in a familiar, comforting way.

"Don't be sorry; you can wear it anytime," the firebender replied sincearly, a concern for his younger sibling showing in his amber eyes, "Don't think I'd be mad at you. You don't even have to ask, silly." Mako said, a little surprised that Bolin would think he wouldn't be aloud to wear it.

"I don't?"

The firebender shook his head.

"It looks very nice on you," Mako said quietly, voice laced with pride, "You look like him-Dad, you know? Have I ever told you that? Even thought he was from the Fire Nation, except for your green eyes, I can see him in you..."

Watering eyes, throat closing, Bolin managed to say, "Thank you...that's what I was looking for, what I wanted, I think. That's what I was trying to see. Is that weird, Mako...? I wanted to see how the Scarf would look on me, if I could remember anything...and I can't. But do I...do I really look like him?"

Mako kissed Bolin's temple and smiled, "You do, very much so. I'm so proud of you, Bo. Mom and Dad would be so, so proud of you, too."

"They would be even more proud of you, Mako, for taking care of us. I..I wanted to see if I looked like you at all, too, when I wore it...I wanted to..." Bolin slowly, uncurled the Red Safety and Love and Protection from his neck and held it in his hands, staring into his palms that trembled slightly, "I wanted to see a lot of things in myself that I thought I could only see if I wore it, and it just isn't there anyway...I thought The Scarf would make a difference. I don't know..._.here._"

He turned and held The Scarf up to his brother; Mako with questioning, gentle, concerned eyes, watching the younger brother.

"They would be proud of both of us, Bo. And you don't have to think you're better or stronger when you wear The Scarf or think you have to be like me. You're your own person. You're the most loyal, loving, strong, and kind hearted person ever." Mako wrapped his arms around Bolin, a loving, familiar embrace, "Anyone can see that just by looking at you-you _don't_ need to wear a scarf to be that. You're amazing just the way you are. "

Bolin looked at himself in the mirror one more time; The Scarf was now on Mako's neck where it belonged, and he realized that he could see himself the clearest that he had in a long time.

Mako was right.

"You're more amazing, Mako." The words come out of the Earthbender's mouth quiet, admireing.

Cheeks damp again, he returned Mako's hug and buried his head into Mako's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Bo. Never forget that, promise?"

"I promise, Mako." he whispered, "And I love you more."


End file.
